Mordecai's Friend Reunion
by Korlirio
Summary: Mordecai, and his partner in crime, Rigby get into an altercation, and Mordecai leaves them, but he meets u  with an old friend. Does  Rigby have what it takes to win Mordecai back?


**_Chapter 1_**

One morning, Rigby woke up. He turns his head to the clock, and his eyes began to grow wide. "Holy crud, it's one pm. Mordacai get up!" He screamed.  
>He turned to Mordecai's bed, to see that he's gone! "Mordecai?" He asked himself before going through his morning routine. After hours and hours of looking for Mordecai, he just sat down, and started up his video game. While in the process of doing that, he can hear sobbing from a short distance. He walks toward the door where the noise was coming from and opens it. And, there was Mordecai, crying loudly with a picture in his hand.<p>

"C'mon dude, get out," he demanded to Rigby, "This is personal!" He then pushed Rigby out of the small basement, then shuts the door. After Mordecai finished his scene that he had, he comes back out, to see Muscle man, High Five Ghost, Skips, and Rigby laughing at him.

"What's wrong baby boy? You want your mommy back?" Muscle Man said teasingly. Mordecai's head turned extremely red, then swings a fist at Muscle Man. "Dude, what's your problem it's a joke!" He asked, after the noises the others made. Then in a flash, they began to fight. Then Benson, jumped in between the others, then pushed them away from each other.

"Alright! Knock it off! This isn't the place for fighting. Now if you're gonna act like big babies, you can get out!" he yelled. "You guys are adults, so don't even get it started in here, take it somewhere else."

"Forget it, Benson." said Mordecai, "I'm done, I quit, forget you jerks." He stood up, and went upstairs. Minutes later, he returns back downstairs with a suitcase.

"Wait, where you goin'?" Rigby asked. "It was only a joke!" Mordecai just shrugged his shoulders, then slammed the door hard. Benson turned around, with an angry look on his face.

"Look what you've idiots done now! Mordecai might have slacked off sometimes, but now we've lost an employee! It's either you find Mordecai, find another employee, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He declared.

Everyone dispersed from the scene. Rigby, Skips, high Five Ghost, and Muscle Man, went on a hunt for Mordecai. The group searched every single place they thought he'd be at, but they didn't find him. So, they decided to hire a new employee. Rigby turned towards the group and says "C'mon guys, we can't quit this early. We should start putting up missing signs for Mordecai, he's my best friend, don't be a future loser ghost, no offense High Five Ghost"

Meanwhile, Mordecai's just riding the bus to a different town, called Krilloy City. When the bus stopped, he stepped off the bus and saw someone who looked just like a blue jay, but he was green. "L-Lawrence?" Mordecai said to the Green bird.

"Mordecai? Is that you, bro?" Lawrence replied. They just cheered, and shook hands. Mordecai and Lawrence began to wander around Krilloy City, before stopping at an apartment building. "This is where you'll live. With your best friend, ME! Lets go inside." They walked in and they stopped at the counter. "Hey Freddy, this is my long lost friend Mordecai, we go way, way, way back!" Freddy, nodded his head upward, then gave him a contract. Mordecai signed it, without even thinking about looking. They walked up to Lawrence's room, where Mordecai unpacked his suitcase, and just glared around the room looking confused.

"Wait you have two beds? That's kinda weird man." he stated. "Well whatever, thanks for the help." Mordecai placed a picture of Rigby and him taking picture together on the night stand.

"Who's that loser?" Lawrence asked.

"That's my old best friend Rigby. He made me mad so i left, but I'll keep the picture." He answered. They left the apartment, and went to the parking lot. Lawrence directed him to his race car. "Whoa! You got a race car? Lawrence just nodded his head as a response. "No way!" So they enter the car, and start to drive around the city. Lawrence stopped at a game store named "Bold Games". As they walk in, they see a girl Pigeon at the cash register, and Lawrence waves to her.

"Hey Sarah, what's up? Lawrence says.

"Not much, slow day today, who's your cute friend?" Sarah asked.

"This is my old friend Mordecai."

"Oh, Mordecai? Hi, he's told me about you." Sarah says, with a warm grin on her face.

"Uh hey, Sarah." Mordecai says shyly.

"Hah, Mordecai's gettin' shy! See ya Sarah."

"Bye guys!" Sarah said.

"Buh-Buh-Bye!" Mordecai stutters out.

"Sheesh Mordecai, you like her?"

"Sorta, yeah, she doesn't have a boyfriend. Does she?"

"No but dude relax, get to know her first, she's nice, but if you annoy her, she'll turn like a fan on you." Lawrence says Then they hop back in the car. "Good news though, she can give you free video games." He says. Then he pulls off again. They ride around the city the whole day, then come back home around Nine O'clock at night. Mordecai, sat down on the bed, and Lawrence was taking a show2er. Mordecai just kept staring at the picture, then he let out a long sigh, saying,

"Rigby, it's gonna be a long time before I ever see you again." He just placed the picture back on the night stand and went to sleep for the night.

**_Chapter 2_**

When Mordecai woke up, there was a tall wolf standing at the foot of his bed. Mordecai screamed like a girl, and threw his pillow at the white furred wolf. "What's your problem, man? I own this apartment building! You must be Mordecai, Lawrence told me about you, a lot about you." said the wolf. "I'm Harrison." Mordecai sighed in relief before saying,

"Whew! I thought you were gonna eat me man." he chuckled, then shook Harrison's hand.

"Get ready to go, and come down stairs, I need you to meet the other people that live here." Harrison told Mordecai. Mordecai just nodded his head then went on to do his morning routine and shut the door. He went down the stairs of the apartment building and saw three women and two men. "Ah, here he is! The one and only Mordecai that we all heard of. Mordecai, this is Sarah." Harrison said, nudging Sarah. Mordecai grinned and just waved. "This is Doug." He pointed to one of guys, "and his little brother Phil." Mordecai put on a cool impression then nodded his head upwards. Phil and Doug nodded back. "Thes two girls are Claire and Almadelia." Harrison pulled them towards Mordecai. Mordecai's eyes were motionless, he was in shock, in his eyes he thought they were the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his entire life. "So now that you've met everyone, I want you to tell me what job do you like to do?" Harrison asked. Mordecai was too busy drulling to focus on what Harrison said to reply.

"Oh wha-... Ohhh I wanted to always be a Caterer. It was the coolest thing to me." Mordecai finally said. Harrison nodded then took him to the kitchen. It was spotless, and it was allwhite, as if it was a newly developed kitchen. "Whoa, no way!This is the kitchen?" Harrison just replied,

"Yep, and now you work here." Mordecai and Harrison left the kitchen and walked back into the previous room, which was the lobby.

After all of the work that went through at that moment of time, he went with Lawrence to Bold Games again. "So you like Sarah right Mordecai?" Mordecai nodded, "Well it's time you ask her out." Mordecai's cheeks turned red, and shook his head.

"Dude are you crazy? She'll never say yes to me.!" Mordecai stated. Without saying a word, Lawrrence stood up and pulled Mordecai out the car, and pulled him inside the store.

"Sarah, Mordecai wants to go on a-. Ya know what, Mordecai, you ask her." Lawrence said. Mordecai took a big gulp, and inhaled before saying,

"Uhhh Sarah, I was wondering ..." Mordecai hesitated, "If you ..." he hesitated again, "Wanted to go out... w-w-with me?" Sarah shrugged,

"Sure why not, I'll be ready at eight."

"A movie?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, lets go to a movie." Sarah replied.


End file.
